My Last Visit
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Her bright blue eyes locking with his dull black ones. He whispered something in her ear, she laughed, he kissed her. It wasn't anything really, just a peck on the mouth, barely a second. Kinda like our first kiss. DISCONTINUED.
1. Clouds and Kisses

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

* * *

**Clouds and Kisses**

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

I looked up at the clouds, I've been here for exactly one hour and I was pissed. Where the Hell is my frickin' guide. Crybaby's probably too bloody lazy to come. I know exactly where he is and I'm gonna kick his ass. I headed toward the hill, jumping from tree to tree.

I froze in the tree, forgetting all about the things I had planned to say, to threaten. I watched them, on our hill, doing what we used to do. She caressed his cheek, whispering sweet nothingness in his ears. Her bright blue eyes locking with his dull black ones. He whispered something in her ear, she laughed, he kissed her. It wasn't anything really, just a peck on the mouth, barely a second. Like our first kiss.

**Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

_Shikamaru was showing his signature position, lying down with both hands supporting his head, typical Shikamaru, when all the sudden a too familiar voice yelled, "Oi, crybaby!"._

_"What troublesome woman?"_

_Temari then swiftly pulled out her fan and whacked him in the back of his head. "You are my guide baka!" Temari told him, growing more and more irritated by the second._

_"Ouch...Why did you have to hit me? Find your way by yourself troublesome woman."_

_Temari, having reached her limit, grabbed for her fan, raised it and hit him again. She glared at him and if looks could kill he'd be six feet under. She began to leave muttering inaudible profanities._

_Shikamaru rubbed his head with his hand and called her back._

_YOU BETTER NOT WASTE MY TIME NARA! I HAVE IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS FOR THE HOKAGE! IF YOU EVEN-" she ranted, only to be silenced by his lips slamming into hers. Their lips parted and she looked down, a tinge of pink on her cheeks._

_"There troublesome woman. Now I know how to shut you up." he declared almost proudly. Temari, realizing that she was blushing, turned her head and tried to remind herself that he was nothing but a chauvinistic pig, stuttered for a retort._

_"Y...you...I. why..." she stuttered out, only to be interrupted yet again._

_"Lost your voice woman?" Shikamaru teased, smirking just to annoy her. Spulled out her fan and smiled wickedly._

_"You're dead Nara!" she threatened in an icy tone, sounding a lot like Gaara. Shikamaru's smirk faded and his expression changed to fear._

_Shikamaru was hospitalized for five days._

_That scroll never got to the Hokage._

**End Flashback**

**Temari P.O.V**

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and turned around, fully ready to leave.

This is my last visit.

* * *


	2. Falling for You

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

* * *

**Falling for you**

**

* * *

**

**Temari P.O.V**

I watched them, they were happy, carefree, and in love. I saw them walking side by side, holding hands, giving each-other furtive glances, only to blush right when the other looked at the them straight in the eyes.

I saw how her eyes had a sparkle in them like never before. I saw her skin glowed, even though it was near winter. I saw how her smile was brighter and prettier than ever. I saw her trip. I saw him catch her in a second, his eyes showing worry for a second. I saw her thank him with sincerity. I saw him kiss her, then smile as if he hadn't a care in the world.

**Flashback**

_I sprinted towards the Hokage' office, thinking about why I'm even here. Stupid Gaara, he just had to send me to Konoha for documents that just 'had to be sent right away'! Kazakage or not when I get home he's dead meat. Whatever I just have to deliver the stupid scroll and leave, just one day...that's it!_

_I stepped into the lobby and tripped, fell face down, all because of a stupid pig that just had to be where I was going to step. I dropped all my documents and scrolls, my fan flattening me to the hardwood floor. Guess who comes up to me? Crybaby. He reluctantly offered me a hand, like I couldn't get up myself! Ignoring his hand I 'swiftly' lifted myself up, only to stumble and fall into something soft and somewhat muscular, I opened my eyes and was face to face with his chest. I'm such an idiot._

_I looked up. He looked down. I blushed. He blushed. I stepped away. He stepped forward. I looked up. He kissed me, this time with care, with love. I kissed back._

_The documents were eaten by that stupid pig._

**End Flashback**

I saw the care in his eyes, his touch, his voice. I let the tears fall but I smiled, I knew that he was happy.

This is my last visit.

* * *


	3. Three Words

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

_

* * *

_

**Three Words**

**

* * *

**

**Temari P.O.V**

"...as I was saying, a daisy represents happiness and cheer while a red rose represents love. In a way, it's a lot like love, you have to get past the thorns to get to the heart of the flower." she continued, looking dreamily into space. Her head was on his lap and she was twirling a daisy between her fingers. He was playing with her hair and she closed her eyes as she brought the daisy up to her nose. As her eyes were closed Shikamaru pulled a rather crumpled up rose out of his pocket. As she opened her eyes again he looked at her sheepishly and presented the rose to her, smiling crookedly.

"I love you." he said as she sat up and took the rose daintily, a blush creeping onto her face. I looked away and waited for the inevitable flashback to come.

**Flashback**

_"You do realize that this...thing we have between us can't last forever, right?" I asked as professionally as I could as I slipped on my kimono. I glanced to him and, realizing that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon, continued._

_"I mean, I'm gonna get suitors and marriage proposals and all that shit and Gaara will probably end up needing some sort of bond between two villages and I'll probably end up being the only thing that Suna will have to offer-" I continued as I looked back at him, tying my red sash across my waist._

_"-and it's not like I can just say 'no' to my brother no matter how much I'd want to because he's my brother and even though he wouldn't force me I'd know that it would be necessary." I added as I began to put my hair up into its' customary four pigtails._

_"Well? Don't you have anything to say? I mean, aren't you at least a little bothered by this? Well, unless you don't really care for me and I'm just some sort of one-night stand sort of deal." I continued as I swiveled to face him._

_"You know it's not like that, Sabaku." he said, instantly snapping from his sleepy, post-fucked state of mind._

_"Well, what is it like then? I mean, we've hung out and been 'friends with benefits' but if you really cared about me shouldn't you at least be a bit perturbed by the thought of not being able to be with me?" I demanded, now grasping at straws to keep him away from the mess that is me._

_"Yes, Temari actually I am pretty pissed about not being able to be with you but you know what? I suck it up and deal with it and am okay with having us pretend to just be friends because I know that you can't let this get out in the open. I do it not because I don't care about you but because I love you, damn troublesome woman." he near-yelled as he breathed heavily, having sat up in bed and turned to face me. For the first minute or so I just looked at him, completely dumbstruck. I looked through his window and sighed as I saw the sun peeking out from the horizon. I put on my forehead protector and walked over to him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips._

_"I love you too, crybaby." I whispered as a hot tear rolled down my cheek. I stayed there for a minute, engraving that moment into my memory as I inhaled the scent of old cigarettes and fresh rain._

**End Flashback**

* * *


	4. I do

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

_

* * *

_

**I Do**

**

* * *

**

**Temari P.O.V**

I was in the Konoha market, on yet another mission, thanks to Gaara, when I bumped into someone. I hastily picked up our things, apologizing profusely and constantly re-dropping things I had picked up. I finally stood up to give the woman back her things when I realized that it was Ino. I was about to greet her but I stopped dead in my tracks once I noticed the gold band around her petite finger. She greeted me with a hug, called Sakura over, and they proceeded to 'fill me in' on all the gossip that I had missed, the fact that Shikamaru had finally proposed included. I put on a fake smile and we continued to 'catch up' for the following forty-five minutes.

The whole time the only thing that I could think of is if he had proposed the same as he had to me.

**Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

_It was a quiet day and Shikamaru was watching the clouds. Temari was just about to leave for Suna when she stopped at 'his' hill._

_"Oi, Nara! What's so great about watching clouds? They're just floating particles of water and ice." she asked rather loudly, smirking as he grumbled about having so many 'troublesome women' in his life._

_"Why do you have to yell, woman? I'm right next to you!" he groaned, sitting up._

_"You didn't answer my question, why do you watch clouds? They're boring." she stated as she leaned against a tree._

_"I am fully aware that I didn't answer your question, and I watch clouds because they're lucky." he replied as he laid back down._

_"They don't have have to deal with troublesome women or anything else for that matter." he quipped, propping himself on his elbows to see her_

___"You baka__!" she fumed, whacking the side of his head_

___"You're becoming just as troublesome as my mother." he mumbled, rubbing the side of his head._

___"What did you say Nara?" she asked, venom in her voice and glaring daggers. Referring to his previous encounters he had with the psychotic kunochi he did the one thing that would shut her up for good. He kissed her._

___"You're gonna have to do better than that to get me to shut up Crybaby!" she taunted as she pulled away, giving him a playful shove._

___"Marry me." he said after taking a deep breath. That rendered her speechless, she even tripped as she had gotten up and was walking away. She stood up and turned around, her features suddenly softer._

___"You're not just saying that to get me to shut up are you?" she asked innocently._

___"BECAUSE IF YOU ARE BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL BE HALFWAY TO HE-" she continued, her voice now to a full-out yell only to be silenced with his lips crushing to hers._

___"As troublesome as it is, I want to marry you, no matter how troublesome you are." he said as he pulled out a gold band with his clan symbol on it._

___"Yes." she said, her eyes beaming and smiling as wide as ever._ _They knew that there were consequences to come but they didn't need to think about those then. They were perfectly fine ignoring reality for just a few moments._

**End Flashback**

**Temari P.O.V**

I walked away. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't and wouldn't let myself care anymore. He's moved on. I should too.

* * *


	5. Ren

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

_

* * *

_

**Ren

* * *

Temari P.O.V**

Why did I ever ask to become Suna's ambassador? I asked myself for the millionth time as I made my way to the all-to familiar Konoha gates. Oh right, to keep seeing crybaby. Ugh. I swear, how many more documents does Konoha have to sign?

"Aah!" I heard a woman squeal. I turned her way and bumped right into her. Somehow, some way my papers managed to fly and land in every direction possible. Damn.

"Oh crap, sorry!" I quickly apologized as I began picking up my papers and stood up. I then, by some ill-wish upon me by Kami, came face-to-face with none other than Ino.

"Hello Temari, long time no see!" she beamed, looking giddy.

"Oh, Ino! Nice to see you again!" I replied, trying to remain calm.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh just delivering some documents." I replied as I unwound from her tight grip, tapping the now-shuffled and messed-up papers.

"So, is there anything new?" I continued, inwardly wincing at my pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Oh nothing..." she replied innocently, trying to hide her excitement.

"Oh come on, I know you better than that. Frankly I'm insulted that you think that I'd fall for that." I replied teasingly.

"Okay. Well I don't really know how to say this. I mean I haven't told anyone since I just got back from the doctor's but...I'm pregnant!" she squealed, smiling at the thought.

"Oh congratulations! Wow that's huge Ino! I'm excited for you!" I said, putting up a cheery face yet still smiling at how happy she looked. Although we weren't the _closest _of friends, I still respected her and liked her well enough.

"Anyways, I have to go tell Shika!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering that he didn't know. I flashed her a smile and made her promise to keep me updated with the baby.  I clutched the documents, sprinted outside, and slid against the side of the Hokage's building, wincing as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I should be happy for Ino and Shikamaru, shouldn't I?

**Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

_"Oi, where are you going Crybaby?" Temari asked as she caught sight of Shikamaru._

_"Nothing, just have to take care of someone." he replied simply._

_"Ooh. I can help." she said, grinning devilishly and pulling out her fan._

_"__Not that type of 'take care'. Always so violent." he muttered as he made his way down a narrow path._

_"So who're you 'taking care of?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her._

_"Why do you care?" he asked as he continued down the path._

_"I just wanna know." she replied innocently._

_"Just a family friend." he said as he turned right and stopped at a small house. He was about to open the door when she gave him a skeptical look._

_"Shouldn't we, oh I don't know, knock?" she asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"It's okay, they know who I am." he reassured her._ _He opened the door and a little girl, maybe two years old ran full-speed to him. Her long black hair bounced up and down as she ran, her dark red-brown eyes shining as she ran towards Shikamaru and bolted for his open arms, practically knocking him over._

_"Shika-maw-u!! Yowre Back!" she exclaimed as he picked her up and tossed her in the air. She giggled and looked at Temari questioningly._

_"Hey, Ren! This is Temari, a friend from Suna." he introduced as Temari offered her finger for Ren to shake finger-to-hand with. Ren excitedly grabbed Temari's finger and giggled._

_"Tem-awi!" Ren exclaimed giddily. Temari smiled and in that second of seeing Shikamaru being sweet and carefree with Ren and seeing Ren have that look of pure amazement and joy made Temari think, just for a moment, of what it would be like having a family to come home to with Shikamaru._

**End Flashback**

**Temari P.O.V**

I fiercely rubbed away my tears and stood up. I clenched my fists so hard that my knuckles turned solid white. I stepped away from the building and walked out of Konoha.

* * *


	6. Hairbands

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

* * *

**Hairbands**

**

* * *

**

**Temari P.O.V**

I'm running throughout Konoha like a maniac...again damn, I've got to stop listening to Gaara. I swear, if he wasn't the Kazekage I would've killed him by now. Ugh. Well at least I can get this over with. All I have to do is give the freaking documents to the Hokage and leave.

I briskly stepped into the Hokage's office, but I stopped dead in my tracks at what, no who I saw. Shikamaru and Ino are talking to Tsunade. Ino gently rocking a little baby, wrapped in a bright pink blanket.

Shikamaru's looking at the ceiling, probably pretending that they were clouds. I slowly inched towards the door until I felt a round fat thing that bumped into my foot, and it squealed. I turned around and tried to catch it. I just caught it when I realized that it was the stupid pig. Shikamaru, Ino, and Tsunade's eyes landed on me. Shikamaru looked curious, Ino looked a little surprised, and Tsunade silently chuckled. I dropped the pig, bowed, and darted out of there. Shit. Not only did I embarrass myself around the Hokage, Shikamaru, and Ino but I forgot to give them the stupid documents. This is _definitely_ not my day.

I ran to my hotel and tossed the documents on the table. I took a long shower and, although it was only about seven, flopped onto my bed and quickly fell asleep. The next day as I was walking out the door I saw a note taped to it. I reached for the note and saw a thinly scrawled note that read:  _You always had a way of making...dramatic entrances. By the way, you forgot to grab this as you rushed out the door._ _-Shikamaru_ I flipped over the paper and noticed a thin purple hairband taped to the back. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized that one of my front hair-bands had gotten loose, probably when I was trying to catch the pig. Stupid pig.  It was _almost_ exactly like last time.

**Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

_It was around three in the morning and Temari burst through the doors to the Hokage's office. She was soaked, for it was pouring outside, covered in mud, and frantically trying to dry the documents she was to deliver with her hands._

_"Ahem..." Tsunade cleared her throat, motioning for Temari to explain. Temari quickly looked up to see Shikamaru in mid-discussion with Tsunade._

_"Oh, Hokage-sama. I'm terribly sorry but your-ahem- secretary told me that you were-um- not busy so I'll just drop these off with Shizune-sama and leave...right okay sorry for interrupting." Temari said, speaking quickly and running outside as quickly as possible. She dropped the documents off at the front desk, but not before glaring at the woman that had told her that Tsunade wasn't busy. She was about to head outside when that same secretary told her not to leave due to the 'weather conditions'._

_"I'll tough it out." Temari replied, tired of everybody telling her the same thing, you'd think that they'd have gotten the hint that she didn't care by then._

_"You aren't seriously thinking about going out in...that, are you?" Shikamaru asked incredulously._

_"Why yes I am. Thank you for asking. So I'll be going now." she said as she strode outside, making her way to her hotel._

_"Wait, Temari. Don't you want your ha-" he started, starting to grab something out of his pocket._

_"No thanks. I'll see you around, Shikamaru." she replied hastily as she braved the storm, grabbing a random magazine from the stand and holding it over her head as she dashed outside in the pouring rain. Once she got to her hotel room she flopped onto her couch, grabbed a cup of tea, and soon fell asleep. The next day she was locking her hotel door when she noticed a piece of paper stuck to her door with a shuriken._

_Temari-_

_I almost forgot what you looked like with your hair down. You forgot these as you were rushing out the door._

_-Shikamaru_

_Temari smiled, flipped the note over, and grabbed the hairband that was hastily taped to the back. She was about to put her hair up again when she decided against it, instead taking all of her hairbands out and shaking out her hair. She silently thanked Shikamaru for the note and was happy that they were friends...well, up until the hotel manager made her pay for the 'damage' that the shuriken had caused to the door._

**End Flashback**

* * *


	7. Funerals

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

_

* * *

_

**Funerals**

**

* * *

**

Knock. Knock.

"KANKURO! GET THE DOOR!" Temari yelled from her room.

"YOU GET IT YOU HAG OF A SISTER!" Kankurou retorted, yelling just as loud from his own bedroom.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screeched.

"HAG! H-A-G!" he shouted, enunciating the letters and yelling as loud as he could.

During the regular banter of Kankuro and Temari, Gaara casually opened the door and politely accepted the mail.

"MAAIIL!!" Gaara called as he flipped through the letters, randomly tossing all mail that wasn't addressed to him in the air.  Temari and Kankuro then raced down the stairs, shoving and tripping each-other. When they reached the end of the stairs, at the same time, they then started arguing over who was there first. Like all other days they then demanded that Gaara be the tiebreaker.

Kankuro was sitting in the far right corner of the kitchen and Temari was in the process of making scrambled eggs and toast. She then served breakfast, giving Kankuro a nearly all blackened piece of toast and very soggy eggs, while giving Gaara perfectly scrambled eggs and barely browned pieces of toast.

"Temari, you're such a sore loser, I mean it's not like I'm sud-hey! Is this even considered food?" Kankurou said as he eyed his food, poking it as if to see if it were alive.

"Kankuro, really you should be used to this by now...it happens every week." Gaara said as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Take her side. As always. I'll just be sulking in this corner...with my puppets." Kankurou said dejectedly as he dragged his puppets to the other corner of the room.

"You did that two weeks ago, Kanky, and it didn't get you anything but losing to said 'sore loser' during an arm-wrestling match so if you want to try it again, be my guest..." Temari trailed off, smirking as he glared at her while stomping back to his seat.

"Oh by the way, you have mail." Gaara said as he finished his pancakes.

"Okay...where is it?" Temari asked as she began to sift through the household mail.

"Um...on the floor...somewhere." Gaara replied as he surveyed the room.

"Ugh. Kankuro, get the mail!" Temari ordered as she ripped open an old envelope and tossed a few magazines into the trash.

"Why don't you get Gaara to do it? He's the one that threw the freakin' mail on the ground! And why am I always like your personal sl-" Kankuro ranted, being interrupted once Temari gave him a deadly glare. Having more common sense to not mess with her, he then scrambled to get the mail. He came back and threw it all on the counter.  Temari opened the envelope and found, to her surprise, a letter straight from the Hokage of Konoha. She anxiously unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Kazekage Gaara, Temari no Sabaku, and Kankuro no Sabaku,_

_We request your attendance to the funeral of Ino Yamanaka on the 12th of June. Please dress accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hokage, __Tsunade._

_Temari froze in place and Gaara took the paper from her hands. He then read it and handed it to Kankuro._

* * *

**Temari's P.O.V**

"Ino was a beloved wife, a mother, a friend, a daughter. We will all miss her greatly, however she is still in our hearts." Tsunade concluded and then placed a white rose in front of a picture of Ino. Shikamaru then walked up and placed a red rose Sakura followed, placing a yellow rose. One by one each shinobi placed multi-colored roses on her grave.

I looked down at my black kimono and placed a white rose near Ino's picture. I then stood by Gaara and Kankuro and watched all of Ino's friends console each-other. Naruto and Sakura huddled together, Naruto trying to hold in his tears. Shikamaru and Chouji stood together, Shikamaru holding his young daughter. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood together, Hinata clinging onto Kiba's jacket and trying to hold in her tears. Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai stood together, Lee and Gai hugging each-other and sobbing uncontrollably. All of the instructors were standing together, except for Gai who was having an emotional breakdown with Lee, and Ren, Kurenai's daughter, was quietly holding her mothers' hand.  After everyone had left I walked to the only place that I knew would clear my mind. I trudged up the hill and stopped once I saw Shikamaru cradling his daughter, Ai. I gave a faint smile as I slowly approached them.

"Shikamaru." I said tentatively, edging closer to the pair.

"Yes, Temari?" he asked, his voice level and calm.

"I-I never really got to say this at the ceremony or anything but I'm sorry about what happened to Ino. Everybody knows that what happened wasn't right and that she deserved a full and happy life just as much, if not more, than everybody else here." she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Thanks Temari. It means a lot that you said that...I mean I know that you guys were never particularly close friends but it means a lot that you'd say something like that." he said, almost whispering. He looked helplessly at Temari and then at Ai.

"Temari-I don't know how to raise a kid. I wouldn't know the first thing about what to feed it or how to dress it, or what to teach it. She always was the first to do that stuff. She was always the one that would wake up at Kami-knows how early just to check up on her, to see how she was sleeping, to tuck her in at night. She was supposed to be here. It's not fair. She wasn't supposed to die. Not here. Not now. We were just beginning to start a life together." he said angrily, his eyes almost completely devoid of emotion as they began to harden.

"Shikamaru. You're right, she shouldn't have died. But she did. She did and you can't do anything about it. No matter how much you want her to be alive, no matter how much you need her to come back. She won't. Now, you can be angry and depressed, or you could man up, get back up on your feet, and start to figure out how you're going to make this work. And no matter what you think, you and Ai will get through this." she said firmly, looking him dead in the eye.

"A bit harsh on me, don't you think?" he replied, trying to joke around.

"Hey, it's called tough love for a reason, Crybaby. Get used to it." she replied, going along with his silent beg to leave the subject as-is.

**Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

___"He was a friend, a partner, a mentor, a parent. He will be greatly missed." Tsunade spoke and placed a yellow rose next to Asuma's picture. Everyone followed suit, almost like programmed robots. Temari fidgeted in her spot, not quite sure what to do, after-all Suna's burial traditions were much different than Konoha's. She followed suit of the other Konohonians and bent her head down to pray for Asuma. However, before closing her eyes, she noticed Shikamaru dissapeared from the crowd, slowly making his way past the rest of the mourners._ _As people starting scattering and walking back to their homes Temari got the hint and went in search of Shikamaru. She had been wondering where he had gotten off to and she instinctively headed to the hill. Once she had surveyed the hill only to find that it was empty, she found her way to his old training ground, where he was slouched on the steps, smoking a cigarette._

___"Shikamaru?" Temari asked carefully. She edged closer to him and sat down next to him._

___"Shikamaru, I'm sorry about Asuma. I knew that he wasn't just your instructor and that he really meant a lot to you. I could barely imagine losing Baki, and half the time I'm hating his very guts so I'm sure that it must be even harder on you." she said as she grabbed a cigarette from his pack._

___"Kurenai was crushed. She's pregnant-you know? Said that they were gonna get married. A winter wedding. Said that they didn't want to rush it because then things would've gotten too messy and too complicated." he rambled as he let the cigarette dangle from in-between his fingers._

___"Yeah. I'd always thought that there was something going on with them." Temari said as she toyed with the unlit cigarette._

___"Really? How'd you figure?" he asked._ _"Just the way that they acted around each-other. The way they looked at each-other." she replied._ _"Yeah, they were really perfect for each-other. They...fit together." he said as he took a drag._

___"You know, these things are said to be bad for people. They rot teeth, can give you cancer, make you smell like smoke, and give you horrible breath." Temari lectured as she examined said object._

___"Yeah..." Shikamaru replied, remembering when he was the one lecturing Asuma on the side-effects and health risks of being a heavy smoker._

___"So why do you smoke?" she asked._

___"He smoked and I need at least something to make sure I don't...forget him." he said, looking questionably at Temari as she took a cigarette from the pack and motioning for him to light it._

___"Weren't you just lecturing me on the 'dangers' of smoking?" he asked as he lit her cigarette._

___"Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm not gonna die from just one drag of one cigarette. It's for Asuma. Somewhat of a remembrance of him." she said as she took a drag._

___Together they sat. Each with a cigarette in hand. A cloud of smoke surrounding them. Remembering the good times when all they wanted to do was to be shinobi and be able to go on missions higher than D Rank._

**End Flashback**

I just sat there, somehow feeling his pain. We sat there for at least an hour. He finally looked at me, that fire in his eyes beginning to restart itself.

"It'll be okay." I reassured him. It'll be okay.

* * *


	8. Kids are Troublesome

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

* * *

**Kids are Troublesome**

* * *

**Temari P.O.V**

It's been four years. I shouldn't be affected by going to Konoha. To deliver documents...where I'll see him again. Ugh. Just coming to deliver documents. Deliver Documents. Get back to Suna.

"Kag-gm-ee N-no J-jutsu" a tenative voice said from behind the-oh damn. To think, I was actually having a pretty nice day. I had been making good-no great- time and all I was gonna do was just grab a bite to eat after this and make merry way back home. But noo, Mr. Crybaby just _had_ to rain on my freaking parade.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ai!" Shikamaru yelled. He had just come out of another meeting with Naruto and sometime during it Ai had run off. He turned his fifth corner and saw many things at once. First he saw that Ai had inherited the Nara clan's jutsu, of which he mentally congratulated himself, and then he saw who she had trapped. Oh shit. Temari was about to move and, from the looks of it, was going to, unbeknownst to her, hurt a poor little girl with her gigantic fan.

"Ai!" he yelled as he strode to his daughter. Startled by her father's voice, Ai jumped, causing her shadow to break, and Temari to drop her documents, now that she wasn't trapped in one stance.

**Temari P.O.V**

Ugh why does this keep happening to me? I began gathering my documents, then deciding that I'd had enough of all of Shikamaru's stunts, I turned around and was prepared to give him my worst. All my anger disappeared once I saw a little girl trying, but failing, to stand up. Her black hair was put into a single loose ponytail and her blue eyes were full of determination. I gave her a questionable look but then looked up to the see who had yelled. Oh shit.

"Ai!" Shikamaru barked, something that I'd practically never heard him do.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked, still fumbling to get up."What did I tell you about going past the east lobby?" he scolded as she had finally gotten up.

"I'm sorry daddy..." she meekly apologized.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shikamaru asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Umm..." Ai said as she looked up in thought.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, quickly turning to me and saying, "I'm sorry Ms..."

"Sabaku. Temari Sabaku. You can just call me Temari, though." I said as nicely as I could, bending down to her level.

"Oh, okay. Sorry Temari!" Ai said, her eyes beaming at having met another person. We had reached another one of those dreaded awkward silences but I couldn't help smiling as Ai swayed, shifting her weight between her two feet. Shikamaru cleared his throat and glanced at his daughter.

"Why don't you go play with Kaiyo, I'm going to speak to Temari now." Shikamaru said,

"Thank you daddy, I promise it will never happen again...it was nice meeting you Ms-I mean, Temari." Ai said as she practically sprinted away.

"You did a real good job with her, Shikamaru. Although you should teach her not to sneak up on people, particurlarly those ambassadors. I hear they could start a war over something like that." I joked, chuckling at the thought of a war started simply over a child.

"I don't know, I mean I've heard of stuff like that happening, what with Kamiko of the Waves about to start a war over-what was it again? Fish or something like that?" he replied.

"Yup. Fish. She said that she wasn't getting 'treated right' because the Rock offered her fish. Apparently they felt that was offensive since they're so close with their sea life. I swear, those people are messed up." I replied, rolling my eyes at the absurdity of it. Kamiko's predecessor would be rolling in his grave if he knew what was happening to his beloved country.

"Well, I guess that I should give these to Naruto. You know, I wouldn't want a war to be started over him not signing a few documents." I said as I began gathering the scattered documents.

"Yeah, I don't think that he would want a war on his hands just a week into his Hokageship." he replied, bending down to help her collect the documents.

"So do you still think that children are 'troublesome'?" Temari asked as they finished up gathering the documents.

"I guess not, why?" he replied.

"Well it's just 'cause last time I saw you with a kid, you were sputtering about how 'troublesome' they are and how you were vowing never to have a kid even if it killed you." she replied.

**Flashback**

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Bloody documents." Temari grumbled as she made her way to the Hokage's office. As she was about to open the door, however, a small girl came stumbling down the hallway._

"_Temari!" Ren squealed as she made her way to her, tripping over her own shoelaces in the process._

"_Ouch. You okay, Ren?" Temari asked as she hurried to the girls' side._

"_Yup." she replied, getting back up and giving Temari a wide smile, showing off the gap between two of her teeth._

"_You lost a tooth!" Temari exclaimed as Ren began to talk of how she was the first kid in her class to lose a tooth._

"_So where's Uncle Shikamaru?" Temari asked once Ren had run out of breath. She pointed in a general direction and grabbed Temari's hand, leading her to where Shikamaru was._

"_He in here?" Temari asked as they reached to a halt at a door. Ren nodded and just as Temari was about to open the door a grumbling Shikamaru came out._ _"Bloody...kids...confetti..." he mumbled as he pulled a piece of confetti from his shoulder._

"_How's life treating you, Shikamaru?" Temari asked cheerily._

"_T-temari! What're you doing here?" he asked, regaining his composure._

"_Oh you know, the usual...is that confetti in your hair?" she replied, giving him a bemused look._

"_Huh? Oh yeah. Ren and I were just playing around and she kind of found the birthday party confetti and went crazy with it, now the whole office's covered in confetti." he said, then noticing Ren and lifting her up._

"_Sounds fun." she replied, trying to hide her chuckling from the thought of him playing with confetti._

"_Yeah. Loads. I swear, sometimes she is just as troublesome as you." he replied._

"_Oh I doubt that she's that bad." she teased, plucking another piece of confetti from him._

"_Alright. Maybe she's not that bad but still. She's troublesome. The lot of them are. Really, just last week I helped with her birthday party and they were all squealing about their favorite kinds of ice-cream and what kind of cake she wanted. I swear, I'm never having kids, they're too troublesome." he vowed._

_"You think that but once you have kids you won't think they're so troublesome." she replied,_

_"I will most definitely never have kids. I thought I had it all planned out when I was younger but, really, who needs sons and daughters, or an heir to a deer farm for that matter...I'll just give it to Chouji." he reasoned as he continued plucking confetti from himself._

**End Flashback**

"As I said, I told you so!" Temari said, pointing her finger at Shikamaru.

"You were right." he said in defeat.

"I was right, I am right, and I always will be right." she said, smirking in triumph.

"Don't get full of yourself now..." he teased, earning himself a whack on the head.

* * *


	9. Fighting Our Own Battles

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Fighting Our Own Battles**

**

* * *

**

Knock. Knock.

"KANKUROU! GET THE DOOR!" Temari yelled from the kitchen,

"YOU DO IT YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Kankurou yelled back from his room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" she screeched.

"A PSYCHOTIC B-I-T-C-H!" he yelled.

"DAMN IT GET THE DOOR BEFORE I PERSONALLY EXECUTE YOU!" she threatened.

"LIKE YOU COULD!" he sneered,

"WANNA BET KANKY?" she retorted, grabbing her fan and heading for his room. She banged on his door but Gaara quickly stepped between the two, afraid that the harmless door would be Temari's next target.

"Temari, I got the mail. Now, put down the. fan." Gaara said calmly, yet somehow daring her to defy him. It was one of the many tricks that Gaara had learned from his current role as Kazekage.

"Fine." she said sharply, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away; however, once Gaara had gone down the stairs, she turned around, fire in her eyes.

"KANKY, YOU'RE LUCKY THIS TIME. NEXT TIME GAARA WON'T BE HERE TO SAVE YOU!" she warned, pulling a kunai from a hidden holster attached to her thigh and flinging it at Kankurou's door. Pleased with herself, she began to make her way down the stairs to the kitchen, a slight spring in her step. By the time she reached the kitchen Gaara was already sorting through the mail, discarding all the junk mail by throwing it over his head. He gave a funny look at one letter and motioned for Temari to come over.

_"Kazekage Gaara, Temari no Sabaku and Kankurou no Sabaku,_

_We request your assistance in a S class mission to attempt another Sasuke rescue mission. He has recently been spotted with old accomplices of Orochimaru, a.k.a Snake, details will be given if you choose to accept. Only two of you are necessary, just in case Kazekage duties are called for._

_Believe it!_

_Hokage Naruto._

_P.S- If you do come, Gaara, it'd be great to see you again. To catch up. Bitch about 'kage duties. You know, that kind of stuff._" Gaara read aloud, smiling at the 'P.S' note that had been messily written, as if in haste.

"Temari, get Kankurou. You, Kankurou, and I are going to Konoha. There is an S class mission to find the whereabouts of Sauske Uchiha." Gaara said as he slung his gourd on his back and begun to make his way o the Kazekage building, to get somebody to fill in for him for the next few days.

* * *

"As all of you know, the original Konoha twelve have been called in for this mission. I will temporarily leave my duties to Karachi, his advisor being Konohamaru. Oh, also, the Sand S-" Naruto said to the shinobi.

"I believe we can introduce ourselves, Hokage." a sharp, feminine voice cut in.

"Temari, stop being such a bitch." Kankurou mumbled.

"Excuse me, _little_ brother!" she retorted, emphasizing the word 'little'.

"Hello everyone." Gaara politely said.

"Hey Gaara! Didn't think you could make it!" Naruto welcomed him, giving him a friendly handshake.

"I wished to help Konoha. I left my duties as Kazekage to Matsuri, she really is quite helpful when it comes to these sorts of things." Gaara replied, trying to conceal his pride for his former pupil.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing she's been helping you with." Kankurou snickered, recounting one of the many times that he had found Gaara and Matsuri in quite a..._compromising _position. Temari elbowed Kankurou, yet still trying to hide her chuckling.

"So...we'll leave at noon and-" Naruto continued, trying to distract everyones' attention from the now-blushing Kazekage.

"If it isn't Shikamaru. Long time no see, Crybaby." Temari said under her breath as she spotted Shikamaru, quietly making her way to said-Nara.

"Damn. So troublesome." he mumbled as he saw her approaching.

"...everyone is going to be in their original genin teams. We last spotted them going Northeast towards the Lightening Country. So-Sai, you're late." Naruto continued, only to be interrupted by Sai's entrance.

"Sorry Naruto." he replied, giving a sincere apologetic smile.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again, you interrupted my brilliantly amazing speech." Naruto replied, flashing a bright smile and running his hands through his hair.

"I see that being Hokage hasn't had much of an effect on his ego." Temari said under her breath.

"Oh, you should have seen him the day he found out he was Hokage." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Now everyone is going to stay together until tomorrow morning, when we will separate, each team going with another, either North, East, South or West. Got it?" Naruto continued, returning to business.

* * *

**Temari**** P.O.V**

The first night wasn't so bad, I snuggled in with my brothers just like old times. But I could hear Kanky snoring so I crept outside.

"Couldn't sleep troublesome woman?" an oh-so-familiar voice asked as I shut the tent flap.

"Shut up. People are sleeping!" I hissed, turning around only to see all of the Konoha twelve sitting on logs around a fire.

"Oh...um good morning?" I said tentatively.

"H-hi Temari." Hinata greeted between chattering teeth, in the protective arms of her teammate, Kiba.

"I guess I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep cause of my idiot brother. Sorry about him, sometimes he's an idiot-actually he's always an idiot." I said, rolling my eyes in his direction.

"Nah, it's not his fault. We're all just excited and nervous, ya know?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Temari, you want to sit down?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Sure. I won't be able to go back to sleep anyways." I looked around but just decided to sit on the edge of one of the logs. I looked around the circle of people and saw so many people that were all so close to each-other; Tenten leaned on Neji and he was stroking her hair, Rock Lee next to Neji. Shino was next to Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru was sitting next to Chouji who was at the end of a log. Sakura and Naruto were at the head, talking about some funny thing that happe- "Temari...Temari?"

"Huh?" I replied a bit drowsily and with a yawn at the end.

"I asked if Gaara was af-hey you tired?" Naruto asked.

"Nah-I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I replied, starting to lie down on the log. I listened to everyone talking and laughing amongst themselves and I slowly closed my eyes, letting their voices lull me to sleep.

I woke up to the unpleasant feeling of water on my face.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kankurou decided to prank his sister, pouring cold water on her face, he then ran for his life.

"DAMN IT KANKUROU! COME OVER HERE YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Temari yelled, stomping out of her tent, looking for Kankurou. Everyone either woke up or watched in surprise as Temari yelled. Gaara simply continued drinking his tea, watching in amusement. Temari finally found Kankurou and began to beat him senseless.

"Is this normal Gaara?" Naruto asked between chuckles.

"Yes Naruto. It is quite normal." Gaara replied, his lips curving upward as he watched his sister, who was still yelling profanities at Kankurou.

"Shouldn't you stop them before they get hurt?" Sakura asked a bit worriedly.

"Nah." The onlookers collectively replied.

"I'm betting on Temari." Gaara declared.

"No bet, she's gonna beat him to a pulp." After a moment of speculation, most of the crowd agreed. Gaara finished his tea, thanked Sakura, and then separated Temari and Kankurou.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to her tent and came back out, carrying a large bag.

"Everyone take some of this, it's a medicine, just rub it on any wound it. It works really well! Hinata made it." Sakura continued, Hinata immediately going beet-red.

"Aw. It's nothing to be embarrassed 'bout Hina!" Kiba assured her teasingly, hanging his arm across her shoulders.

"Okay, so since you're traveling in teams of two or more here they are: Team Ten and the Sand Siblings, then Team Eight and Team Gai, the last being just Team Seven. Got it? Good. Sauske, we're coming." Naruto announced, mumbling the last bit.

**Temari P.O.V**

"Someone's here." Gaara announced while inactivating his third eye. I quickly pulled out my fan while Kankurou emitted chakra through his puppet-strings and Gaara caused streams of sand to come out of his gourd. A kunai whizzed by Gaara's head but his sand stopped it and threw it back to where it came from. Then another came from a different direction, this time aimed for Kankurou.

"Kirikirimai!" I yelled as I bit my thumb, wiping the blood across my fan. I folded it back up and scanned the now demolished surroundings, a small patch of trees, just enough to hide in. Then I heard harsh laughing, like taunting.

"Nice try." someone said from behind me, clapping slowly and menacingly as she threw another kunai, this time at Shikamaru. As I turned to face her, a sharp voice cut in.

"I'm your opponent not her." a man said from behind me. I took a senbon from my sash and turned around, throwing the senbon straight at him while grabbing hold of my fan and preparing to attack. Gaara directed his sand and tried to grab hold of Karin or Suigetsu.

"Now now, as I said, this is our battle, as is Karins with spiky hair over there." Suigetsu said calmly yet threateningly. I looked towards Gaara and nodded, mouthing that I'd would be fine, and the others should save their chakra and should continue forward. Gaara gathered the others and moved out.

"Don't make me save you again crybaby." I mouthed to Shikamaru, he mouthed back, "You won't need to troublesome woman."

**Flashback**

_Hokage Tsunade requested for us to help the Konoha 12. Here I am now, sprinting to save that chauvinistic pig, I just can't wait to see the look on his face when we get there. What a baka. Oh well, he can't be in that much trou-oh there he is now. I jumped down and landed in a perfect stance, if I do say so myself. He then asked me a couple questions about why I was there but I responded that the village of the Sand wasn't willingly attacking Konoha, but it was an order as was the reason we're here. Then he goes and gives me some crap about men and women but I even told him, he's not as strong as he acts._

_So here's this pinkish-orange haired lady with a flute. Whoopee. What's the big deal she doesn't look that des-_

_"She uses the flutes' melody to supply her genjutsu." Oh. Well nothing out of the ordinary there. I'll be done with her in five seconds._

_My lips curved into a smile as I saw grabbed for my fan. I still didn't know much about the girl so I asked for information. It turns out that she creates illusions from distances, mingling the notes with the genjutsu and attacking while we're under it. He then starts to tell me all these suggestions about what we should do but if she thinks she can hide she's dead wrong. I grabbed my fan and yelled Kuchi Yoshi and Kirkiri Mai, sending Kirkiri to his job. I stood and waited, stealing a glimpse at Shikamaru's amazed face. I looked for the remains and found the little flute girl, along with a completely decimated forest. Whoops..._

**End Flashback**

"Oh and Shikamaru...Don't cry this time." I replied, giving a large smile. As we each got wrapped in our own little battles I realized that life seems like a war, everyone has to fight their own battles.

* * *


	10. Of Drinking and Nicknames

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

* * *

**Of Drinking and Nicknames**

* * *

_Nara Shikamaru,_

_You and many other Leaf jounin are invited to Suna to commence the tenth year of unity between Konoha and Suna. Please notify your Hokage of your decision immediately following the arrival of this message. Dress appropriately and feel free to bring your family._

_Signed,_

_Kazekage Gaara No Sabaku._

"Ai, we're going to the Hokage's office! Be ready in five!" Shikamaru yelled as he put down the letter and got up to grab his coat.

"Okay, daddy!" a chipper voice replied. No more than two minutes later and the owner of said-voice came bounding down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling yet again at the small similarities she shared with her mother: her bright eyes, incurably almost hyperactive personality, and determination.

"Mmmhm." she replied, vigorously nodding her head. He opened the door and let her out first.

"I'll race you Daddy!" she said excitedly, already nearly jumping from excitement.

"Well...okay I guess." he said playfully.

"Okay, one...two...three!" she counted down, already fuming at him for starting before she had gotten to three. They ran full speed to the Hokage's office, one always passing the other.

"I won!" she squealed gleefully as she ran inside the office, Shikamaru running in only seconds later.

"-and I'll be seeing you later, Temari." Naruto finished just as Shikamaru and Ai came running in. Temari, startled at the sudden activity, looked at the cause of the noise and you could practically see her jaw drop in surprise.

**Temari P.O.V**

Why does this keep happening to me? Seriously, what did I do to deserve this? I mean is there even the possibility to come to Konoha and not run into Nara?

"Hey Shikamaru, nice to see you." Naruto greeted happily, his face breaking out into a wide grin. I just stared at the newcomers, too struck with shock to say anything. First I glanced over Shikamaru, the only difference since last time I saw him being the slight stubble he's acquired and a more weary look on his now-chisled features. Then I examined the little squirt, she's changed so much since I last saw her. Now she's so...full of life, less stutter-y and Hinata-esque. Hm, she's starting to look more like both of them.

"Temari?" Naruto asked, waving his hands in front of my eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Damn, why did that come out so squeaky?

"Uh, I asked if you needed anything else."

"Oh. Um, right yeah. I need the list of people coming to Suna." I replied, regaining my composure.

"Um, wait I put them here somewhere..." he replied, scratching his head as he scoured his desk for the list.

"Oh, Naruto, I almost forgot about that...I-no we- can come." Shikamaru said, still a little out of breath from his mad dash to Naruto's office.

"Uh, the due date was awhile ago Shikamaru." Naruto said regretfully, still in search of the documents. I tried to hide my beaming face, I wouldn't have to deal with Crybaby!

"Huh. Oh well, maybe next time." he replied, looking to Ai, who looked like someone just ran over her puppy.

"Oh, we can just add your name now." I piped up. Wait, why did I say that? Wasn't I just excited that he couldn't come? Note to self: Think before you talk.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." he said, making that possibly the least thankful thanks I've ever received.

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling out a rather dirty folder and handing it toe me.

"Here's the list, I knew I'd find it." I held it cautiously and pulled out a pen from my pocket, quickly scribbling Shikamaru and Ai's names on the fold of one of the papers.

"Okay, well I'll be off then." I muttered, sticking the folder under my arm and heading for the door. I was down at least two floors when I heard something behind me. I kept on walking but this time more cautiously, paying more attention to my surroundings.

Shuffle.

"Okay, who's there? Come on out. It's not like I'm going to bite or anything." I said sarcastically. Slowly Ai came out from hiding behind the corner.

"Oh, sorry Ai. Didn't know it was you, so what's up squirt?" I asked, flushed at snapping at her previously.

"W-well you f-forgot your p-pen, a-and d-daddy wanted m-me to g-give it b-back to y-you." she said, a little startled by my previous tone. And now she's back to being a mini-Hinata.

"Oh thanks, now there anything else you wanted to say?" I asked sweetly, noticing her shifting her weight between her feet.

"Oh, um...he wanted me to ask you, and I quote, 'As troublesome as it is...since I'm still your guide, and Sakura told me I had to, would you like to come to dinner with me, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and the rest of the rookie nine tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know I mean..." I started, however when I looked down at Ai and her puppy-dog-eyes I just had to give in.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"That's great! It's at the barbecue place just so you know. Bye Temari!" she chirped, obviously happy with getting yes for an answer. Damn puppy-dog-face.

* * *

"Ms. Sabaku, there is a man by the name of Nara Shikamaru and he is awaiting your arrival at the front door." A male voice said from the hotel intercom.

"Yeah, thanks." I grumbled, still groggy from taking a much needed nap. I picked up my hairbands and, messily, put them up. I shut the door and walked down to the first floor.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

We barely spoke after that, he looking up at the pinkish sky and I simply enjoying the silence. When we came to the restaurant we joined the others and joined in the small-talk. The dinner was good, everyone sharing stories and jokes. Well that was until Naruto challenged anyone up for it to a drinking contest. Kiba, apparently more wild and still having some grudge against the hyperactive blond, immediately took him up on the offer and eventually everyone had joined in. After all, who could refuse free sake on the Hokage?

We'd gotten to the third bottle when Neji, Shino, and Sasuke had backed out, claiming that 'someone had to drag everyone else's drunk asses home'. Then at the fifth bottle Shikamaru had backed out on account of it being 'too troublesome to have a hangover tomorrow'. At around the sixth bottle Chouji had passed out and Lee had decided to run around Konoha until sunrise, the whole while destroying nearly everything in his path and screaming 'youth' this and 'sensei Gai' that. At the eighth bottle Hinata backed out, who knew she had it in her to go that far? Then at the tenth bottle Sakura backed out, having already practically thrown herself at Sasuke. Then it was just me, Tenten, and the blonde. We downed bottle after bottle but finally Naruto gave up at the twelfth bottle, Neji being the voice of reason told him that he 'had a village to lead tomorrow' or something along those lines. Near the fourteenth-or was it fifteenth-bottle Tenten had passed out.

Everything became pretty blurry after that. I remembered seeing most everyone be carried back to their homes by their boyfriend/girlfriend/good friend and myself being carried, or dragged, back to my hotel. When I woke up I found myself with a throbbing headache. I stumbled around my room and grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower. I turned it on as cold as it could go and then seethed as my senses became clearer again, the 'cleansing water' suddenly becoming deathly cold. I just _had_ to win that stupid drinking contest.

I scurried out of the shower and quickly got dressed and scanned the room to see if there was anything that I had missed. That was when I saw a small paper on my bed stand. I strode over to it and started reading:

_Troublesome woman,_

_You're very heavy. It's quite interesting what people do and say when heavily intoxicated, for instance: I never knew how much you enjoyed singing at the top of your lungs on the tables of restaurants before...so troublesome. And to think, I had to carry you and your intoxicated self all the way back to your hotel; your hotel doorman gave me quite the odd look, it was very interesting watching his face change emotions so quickly as I explained the situation. By the time you get this note you've probably already cleaned up so be ready to leave by 11:00 today._

_-Shikamaru_

Perfect. Bloody perfect. So now not only did I make an utter fool of myself to most Konoha shinobi, but I also was carried home by Crybaby. Super.

"Uh, miss..." that same deep voice from the intercom said.

"What is it?" I demanded, rubbing my temple trying to get rid of the upcoming headache.

"Well, the man that came yesterday asked for me to ring you when it came time to 11:00. I'm not quite sure why though..." he pondered out loud.

"It's already eleven?!" I screeched.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Oh, shit. Uh thanks." I replied. I ran across the room and towards the bedroom, skidding to a halt at the doorframe and hauling my fan onto my back. I ran back and grabbed the key from the small table next to the door. I practically sprinted downstairs and I threw the keys to the unsuspecting receptionist. I then ran like a maniac to the entrance gates of Konoha.

"You're late." he stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." I retorted. He was just about to come up with another witty remark when I stopped him.

"You know what, I have a bloody headache, am sleep deprived, and just sprinted here from that hotel. I'm just too damn tired for another useless banter between us."

"Meh. Whatever troublesome woman." he replied, brushing my statement off. Hasn't even changed a bit, that cloud-watching crybaby. I snickered, smirking and nodding goodbye as I left Konoha.

* * *


	11. Burying the Past, Looking to the Future

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters._  
**

* * *

**Burying the Past, Looking to the Future**

* * *

"Come on now, don't move so much. I'm having enough trouble getting this on you already." Sakura scolded as she tugged Ai's kimono over her head, all the while Ai trying to wriggle out of her strong grip. Shikamaru chuckled at the sight of his daughter, huffing and mumbling about how "troublesome" it was to get ready for fancy parties, something that she most definitely took from her fathers' side since Ino absolutely adored getting all dressed up. Unlike most girls her age, she absolutely detested dresses and she would choose khaki cargo pants over a kimono any day. In a way, he thought that she took after "Aunt Tenten" in that manner.

"See! You look so pretty in your kimono, I bet you'll have those Sunan boys falling for you in no time!" she exclaimed, causing Shikamaru to blanch and Ai to scrunch up her face in disgust.

"Let them fall over me, but I'm not dancing with any of them at the festival." Ai said confidently, beaming as her father smirked at Sakura and smiled happily at her.

"Damn right." he said, giving a crooked smile as Sakura looked pointedly at him.

"She's gonna learn sooner or later." he said in response, earning himself a smack on the head. Ai giggled as he gripped his head muttering "damn troublesome woman" under his breath. Sakura scoffed and was about to hit him again when there was a knock at their door.

"Come in." Sakura said cheerfully, thwacking him on the back of his head quickly.

"Hey, Sakura. So I was thinking about this kimono and how much I want to slice it with my Kirikiri Mai but do you think Gaara would be too mad? I mean, I think he could de-" Temari began as she came in, noticing Shikamaru and Ai mid-sentence.

**Temari P.O.V**

I hate this damned kimono. I hate this kimono. I hate this kimono. I thought this mantra to myself, willing myself not to just rip it off and stomp it to the ground. The festival's in ten minutes and three of the most important guests aren't there, me not included. Freaking great. I knocked on another door only to come face-to-face with Tenten as she and Neji left their room. I smiled, made polite small-talk, and continued my foray. As I rounded the corner I knocked a blue door with a gold doorknob.

"Come in." she cheerfully called, I was already halfway through the door.

"Hey, Sakura. So I was thinking about this kimono and how much I want to slice it with my Kirikiri Mai but do you think Gaara would be too mad? I mean, I think he could de-" I began ranting, only to stop mid-sentence when I looked up, letting my gaze drift to two other figures in the room. Bloody freaking great. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, hey Temari!" Sakura greeted airily as she stood up and hugged me.

"Er-hi Sakura." I replied as I glanced at Ai and Shikamaru, smiling as my greeting to them both. Ai was busy trying to take her hair out of a few barrettes while Shikamaru was just sitting there...staring at me blankly. It's actually kind of weird.

"Sorry we're late, Ai here was squirming like a little pig-" Sakura paused in realization and her face immediately went somber.

"What's wrong, Auntie Sakura?" Ai asked, confused as to why the whole room had gone quiet.

"Oh it's nothing, Ai." Sakura replied quickly, putting on her best smile. I looked sadly at Sakura and saw that she was mere minutes from losing it.

"Okay." she replied as she tried to tug her hair out of its' loose bun.

"You touch your hair one more time and I'm gonna have Temari here put her through one of her most deadly jutsus." Sakura warned.

"How'd I get pulled into this?" I asked jokingly as I tugged at the hem of my kimono.

"Well Temari, it all started that fateful day when Shikamaru nearly beat you at the chuunin exams." Sakura said seriously, waiting a few seconds then bursting into laughter. I cracked a smile and looked to Shikamaru, who was sporting a smug grin.

"Okay, okay. We have to go now before Gaara kills me." I hurried them along, already opening the door.

* * *

By the time we got there the Raikage was just finishing up his speech and Gaara was walking up, Kankurou in tow. My eyes widened and I rushed up to the stage, earning me a questioning look from Gaara and a chuckle from Kankurou. Ugh, I swear if we weren't onstage I would've whacked the side of his head. Gaara thanked everybody for coming, gave some speech about peace and treaties and such, and within fifteen minutes the festivities had begun.

Gaara had found Matsuri sitting at the front of the audience, for only the royals could sit onstage, and she immediately started talking to him about the speech, she _was _his main advisor after-all, and briefing him on all the funny things that happened during the speech. Kankurou was probably chatting up some random girl, boasting about some huge mission he just finished.

I sighed and was just about to make my way to the buffet table when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, Temari-san. My name is Kyoko" a dark-haired, green-eyed man about my age greeted cheerfully. Oh kami, not again.

"Good evening, Kyoko." I greeted, bowing to him slightly. See, since I'm the kazekage's sister there have been many er-suitors that have been trying to marry me to get on Gaara's good side. At nearly every event that I've been to at least ten guys come up to me and ask me to dance. I'm not trying to brag or anything because, in reality, it's such a nuisance. I mean, I'm not married now so what makes them think that I'm just suddenly going to change my mind and say yes to the first guy that looks my way?

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely, his eyes gleaming. I forced a smile and nodded my head. We started talking, or more of he started talking, and he seemed like all the others; seemingly nice but really a self-absorbed egotist.

"-and I should be inheriting my land next year but my bro-" he continued, pausing abruptly. I turned around to see who he was looking at and came face-to-face with none other than Shikamaru.

"Wanna dance?" he asked casually, ignoring the horrified look on Kyoko's face. See, nobody ever talks to royalty like that. Ever.

"Sure." I replied hastily, making Kyoko turn a nasty shade of red.

"Arigato, Ms. Sabaku." Kyoko said formally, bowing as he left. We danced for a few seconds and then he took my hand and motioned for me to follow him. I usually wouldn't but since I can see at least six guys staring at me (probably hoping that they'll dance with me and make me fall head-over-heels in love with them) I followed him quickly. We made several twists and turns and ended up at one of the many buffet tables. Around the table were all the "Konoha 12" as I'd dubbed them.

"H-hello Temari-san." Hinata greeted as she walked to me, bowing slightly.

"Oh, enough of that formality crap. I've gotten enough of that from the council." I said as Hinata turned a light tinge of pink and cracked a small smile. I smiled crookedly as everybody greeted me, some more enthusiastically than others, Naruto included. He practically jumped me, however he tripped on his long Hokage robes as he darted to me, falling flat on his face.

"Hehe, same old Naruto." I chuckled as he popped right back up and smiled just as brightly as he had before he fell. I have to admit that the guy can really bounce back from what I'd classify as utter humiliation. I surveyed the crowd and couldn't help but smile, everybody looked so different yet so the same. Hinata's hair was all the way down to her waist and her features were more defined, more mature. Wearing that light violet kimono, I'm surprised that some of the guys haven't tried to ask her to dance or so-holy crap! Is that a ring on her finger?

"Hinata?" I asked calmly, probably scaring most of the people around me since I never say anything calmly. Ever.

"Er-yes, T-Temari?" she asked, suddenly picking up that nervous habit I thought she had gotten rid of so long ago.

"Is that a ring on your finger?" I asked sweetly as her eyes widened and she smiled coyly.

"I'm s-sorry Temari, I t-thought I had told you. T-the wedding i-is this w-winter, you a-are welcome t-to come." she said quietly. I smiled and pulled her into a large hug. I'd known that her and that dog-boy had been dating for what seemed like an eternity but I had no clue that he'd have actually plucked up the courage to ask her "the question". Kiba smiled widely, showing his sharp canines, and kissed Hinata on the top of her head, practically radiating happiness.

"Are you kidding? Congratulations!" I exclaimed as I went over and peered at all of the other girls' ring fingers to see if they, too, had forgotten to tell me of their engagements. Sakura playfully swatted me away as I tried to peer at her hand however Tenten held up her hand and showed me a white-gold band.

"Holy shit! How much have I missed, here? I swear the apocalypse is near, _the _Neji Hyuga _finally _asked Tenten to marry him." I said dramatically as Tenten giggled and pecked a very cross-looking Neji. I swear, the guy is like a human ice-cube. He's just as bad as that Sasuke kid!

"So...Shikamaru." Sakura began, a hint of mischief in her voice. I glared at her, already having a bad feeling about what she was going to say.

"Eh?" he asked lazily, already beginning to drift off.

"Temari looks pretty hot in that kimono, right?" she asked casually, causing me to nearly choke on one of those delicious appetizers.

"E-excuse me?" I croaked out, sounding like some old chain-smoker with a nasty cold.

"I was simply asking him a question, Temari. I don't know why you're so stricken by it." she replied calmly as she pretended to examine her nails.

"You do know that I have five senbon in my hair and two kunai on me?" I asked threateningly, however she wasn't fazed in the least bit.

"You have kunai in your dress?" Naruto asked confusedly. Face it, when _isn't _Naruto confused? I smirked and turned around, pulling a kunai from the holster attached to my thigh and another from the strap against my back.

"Always have to be prepared." I said, smiling toothily as I put them back.

"Hey, Temari!" someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw none other than my favorite "big-boned" leaf-nin ambling towards me, hand-in-hand with Ai.

"Hey Chouji, Ai." I greeted warmly, smiling as I saw him hand Ai a clump of cotton candy from his rather large bag.

"Hello, Ms. Sab-I mean Temari." Ai greeted, blushing as she caught herself. I chuckled and looked around me, watching as Tenten playfully swatted at Neji and as Kiba draped his arm protectively over Hinata whenever any guy would look her way. Watching everybody laughing and drinking and dancing just makes me think of the last time we were all together like this.

**Flashback**

_"Hey, Mr. Big-shot!" Temari called to Naruto as she sashayed over to him and the rest of the Konoha 12._

_"Temari! Gaara! Kankurou!" he called back jovially, raising a bottle of sake as greeting._

_"It's about time you caught up to Gaara, here. We were thinking you were gonna just let him live with all that paperwork and shit by himself." Kankurou said as he grabbed a bottle of sake and plopped himself in the chair next to Temari, waiting for Gaara to follow suit._

_"Congratulations, Naruto." Gaara said, not nearly as exuberantly as his siblings._

_"Thanks, guys!" Naruto said, standing up and draping his arms over the three of them, the sake already beginning to have an effect on him. I smirked and made my way to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten._

_"Hey, Temari!" they chorused, giggling as each of them were a bit tipsy. I smiled, oh this is __**so** __payback for when they dragged me to that mall._

_"So, girls. Why don't we play a little Never Have I Ever..." I began, smirking Ino and Sakura bubbled with excitement and ran up to the guys, voicing my brilliant plan. Tenten simply took a large swig of her sake and Hinatas' eyes went wide._

_"I-I don't think that__-hic-is such a good idea, T-temari." Hinata said, alway being such the voice of reason._

_"Oh what harm will it do anybody?" Sakura asked Hinata, eventually getting the girl to give in._

_"Okay, how 'bout I start off with an one." Sakura said as we all gathered around a table, sake in hand._

_"Never have I ever um-kissed a girl on the lips." she giggled out, grinning as all the guys took a gulp of their sake._

_"Okay, never have I ever read any of those Icha-Icha books that Kakashi's obsessed with." Ino said, laughing as Naruto begrudgingly took a swig._

_"He made me edit them!" he protested as all of us looked at him quizzically. Soon enough, we were quite the bit drunker and were banding together to get those less drunk more drunk._

_"O-okay. Never have I ever been considered a prodigy." Tenten said, laughing as Neji scowled at her._

_"Hn. Never have I ever had one-hundred percent accuracy with weaponry." he retorted, smirking as she begrudgingly took another sip._

_"Okay, never have I ever trained for eight hours straight." Ino said, gaping as Neji, Lee, and Tenten took gulps._

_"I'd rather not remember that day." Tenten grumbled as Sakura and Ino began sputtering._

_"Never have I ever kissed..." Sakura began, looking at everyone, her eyes landing on Shikamaru. Oh no. You better not freaking say-_

_"Shikamaru." Sakura said, smiling cheekily at Ino. Oh freaking shit. You're kidding me. I'm dead. I glanced at Shikamaru and he looked at me as if to say "I don't give a shit what you do". Fine if that's the way you want it...I glared at him and Sakura and downed my shot. Everyones' eyes narrowed at me in disbelief and, probably, disgust although I can't be sure._

_"Oh don't get your panties in a twist." I said hoarsely, trying to cover up my nervousness._

_"He wasn't with Ino yet, I hadn't a clue they liked each-other. It was nearly two years ago." I said. Great, I'm already lying. It wasn't exactly two years ago, although I really didn't know that they liked each-other._

_"Wait-that wasn't when I asked you two if you were on a-hic-date? Was it?" Naruto asked._

_"Erm. No. It was really just like a goodbye thing. Like it was totally out of the blue." I said. Such a freaking lie. I swear, I'm going to Hell for this._

_"Oh, so you guys didn't have, like, a fling?" Ino asked worriedly. Yeah, I probably would be too if I just found out my boyfriend kissed my friend. Oh Kami save me._

_"Of course not, Ino. I would've told you all and asked you guys first at least." I said, giving Shikamaru a "go with it and shut up" look. She looked at me with relief and went back to her normal, bubbly self. Oh god, I am so screwed over because of this. Let's think, I've had three, or was it four?, bottles of sake. A few more and I'm knocked out. Kankurou and Gaara better not drop me on the way home this time._

**End Flashback**

"Er-Temari?" Shikamaru asked, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, you were just like spacing out is all." he replied.

"Oh, hehe sorry bout that. You know? I do that a lot. Spacing out, I me-" I rambled only to be _rudely_ cut off by him.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he asked.

"_The _Nara Shikamaru going through something as completely and utterly troublesome as asking a girl to _dance_? The end really _is_ near!" I teased faux-dramatically.

"Yes or no, woman? Why must you all be so troublesome." he grumbled as I swatted at his shoulder.

"Fine, fine since you asked so nicely." I teased as I turned to excuse myself, earning a wolf-whistle from Kiba and a sort of creepy "all-knowing" smile from Sakura. As he led me away from the Konoha Twelve and closer to the center of the center of the festivities he stopped and we began to dance. Every so often he'd twirl me but we kept it simple, just swaying back and forth.

"You know, hate to break this 'moment' or whatever but we can't keep everything from your friends." I said after a minute or so of swaying.

"I know." he replied simply, letting me go as the song ended. I was just about to reply when Ai came barrelling into Shikamaru.

"Hey, Ai." he greeted warmly, giving me a crooked smile.

"Hello, Daddy!" she chirped, latching onto his neck as he pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, Temari but frankly this wouldn't work out. I mean, why would I dance with you when I have somebody like Ai here." he teased as he began tossing Ai up into the air, making her giggle and squeal. Laughter resounded around me and I smiled as Shikamaru put Ai down and began twirling her, her dark hair flying all over the place and her light blue eyes dancing with happiness. Maybe, if I kept the past in the past and just looked to the future I might get to see moments like this a whole lot more.

* * *


	12. Maybe Someday

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters._

* * *

**Maybe Someday**

* * *

**Temari POV**

"You look absolutely _gorgeous_. Seriously, Kiba's gonna stop dead in his tracks when he sees you." Sakura told Hinata as she pulled her veil over her face.

"You're going to be fine." Tenten assured her, smiling joyfully.

"Just don't faint." I teased. Apparently that wasn't the smartest idea since she immediately blanched at the mention of it.

"O-oh shit-what if I do?" Hinata asked, completely mortified at the thought.

"You won't. Wait-did you just curse?" Sakura reassured the Hyuga, pausing to register probably a once-in-a lifetime event. Seriously, Hinata _never _curses. I swear, she's like a freaking saint.

"U-um...yes?" she replied meekly, reverting to her childhood habit of stammering. Damn. I'd truly thought that she'd gotten over that.

"Kiba really is rubbing off on you!" Tenten teased, laughing as the Hyuga turned a light shade of pink. I chuckled and glanced at the soon-to-be-wed Hyuga. She'd changed so much since I'd first seen her at the chunin exams. Her waist-length hair has been put into an intricate up-do, a little bit of make-up applied to her usually makeup-free face, and clad in a beautiful and elegant white kimono with a lilac pattern of lotus flowers. Definitely an upgrade from that shy girl with short hair, wide and frightened eyes, and a loose jacket with long pants from so many years ago.

Tenten, Sakura, Hanabi, Hana (Kiba's older sister), and I were each wearing matching light lilac kimonos. Tenten, who had married Neji near the end of last year, was beaming, a faint baby bump showing through her kimono. Sakura proudly sported a gold engagement ring, having sent me an "urgent" letter the day Sasuke proposed. Hanabi, Hana, and I were the only single ones in the room. Hanabi was obviously too young for marriage and both her and Hana told me of how they'd been completely swamped with missions and couldn't date even if they had time. So that leaves me, the self-proclaimed Sand spinster. Okay, so I'm really not _that_ old (especially since Hana's older than me by at least a year or two), I mean last time I checked being twenty-five wasn't old, but still. I mean, as the Kazekage's sister (therefore virtual royalty) you're expected to have at least gotten married by my age.

I could hear the music starting and I grabbed my bouquet of flowers and hustled to the door to the main church, whispering a "good luck" to Hinata as I passed her. Sakura and Sasuke went out first, followed by Tenten and Neji. After waiting the proper ten alligators I was about to walk into the main church when an arm locked my left arm. I glanced to see who it was and low-and-behold it's none other than Crybaby. I swear, he just pops up everywhere.

I looked at him questioningly but he just motioned for me to start walking. I sighed and began walking, realizing that I wouldn't get an answer out of him anyways. I glanced at Kiba as we neared the end of the walk and smiled at him encouragingly. His eyes were flicking across the room, in search of his bride-to-be, and he smiled crookedly at me.

I walked to the left and waited, watching as Hanabi reached mid-way through the walk and Hinata appeared in the door-frame. Her posture were tense and eyes wide but once they locked with Kiba's she immediately relaxed. She smiled as everyone stood up and began walking, arm-in-arm with her father.

They walked up to the end of the carpet and Hiashi whispered something in her ear, kissed her cheek, and lifted the veil off her face. Hinata looked to be in a state of complete shock and she walked dazedly up the steps, actually tripping on the last one step. That then caused everyone to gasp and Kiba to step forward and grab her arm to steady her. She flushed a bright red and Kiba smiled, lacing his arm in hers and walking her up to where he previously was.

Naruto was beaming. This would be his first time actually performing a marriage ceremony and he was bound and determined to do it right. Although I do find it ironic that Hinata's "first love" was conducting the wedding ceremony of her to another man, I decided not to mention that to her. Naruto started off with some of the original and as he later dubbed "boring" lines that he had to say, however he then sort of strayed off topic. It was really quite sweet, well for the first few minutes. He talked about Hinata and Kiba when they were younger, rather stupidly bringing up her seemingly unending infatuation with him. Needless to say that caused Hinata to flush a tomato red and emitted a soft growl from Kiba. Sakura scolded him, completely forgetting that she wasn't supposed to talk, and at least that caused everyone to loosen up a little more and I thought I heard a few snickers from the audience.

He'd finally gotten through it. Although there were quite a few mishaps, it made the ceremony just all the more endearing. Naruto really was a good guy, after all. He just needed some practice. Although, I have a feeling that not many people would line up to ask him to do the honors anytime soon.

Soon enough the ceremony was over and we were all headed to the reception, which was going to be held at the Hyuga estate. The Hyuga estate is, most likely, one of the largest properties I've seen in my life. And yes, that counts some homes of some of the richest clans in the world. The Hyuga family definitely wasn't going bankrupt anytime soon.

The whole reception kind of passed by in a blur. My feet had been killing me, due to those heels made from Hell, and I'd been seated next to Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and Ai. Throughout most of the meal I had to resort to practically whispering to Shikamaru while listening to one of the infamous Team Seven spats. Needless to say, I definitely heard enough of "dobe", "teme" and "baka" to last me a lifetime.

Then came the speeches. Kiba and Naruto were always pretty close, well when Kiba wasn't either raging with jealousy or wanting to wring Naruto's neck since he was so oblivious to his teammates affections. So, it was only fitting that Naruto was the best man and that he were to give the first speech. He took a crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket and tried to decipher the speech through all its' numerous crossed-out words and little add-ins. It definitely started the reception out with a few laughs.

After the speeches and into the dancing part of the reception, Kiba and Hinata had gone very traditional and had their first dance to _At Last_, I sat back and watched in amusement as Tenten tried in vain to get Neji to dance to _Forever _by somebody named Chris Brown. Heck, even when she pulled the "I'm having your child and you love me" card he wouldn't budge. Sakura was twirling Ai around the foyer-turned-dance floor and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Lee was busy running around the dance floor and yelling about youth and I'm pretty sure I heard Hinata tell Kiba that they should've set a limit of sake he was allowed to have.

"Temari, come dance with us! No more sulking in a corner!" Sakura called out as she was twirling Ai. I rolled my eyes and smiled, putting down my drink and making my way to them. Sakura smiled brilliantly and Ai was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough I was twirling and laughing with both of them, oh if Kankurou saw this I'd never hear the end of it.

"So, Sakura. What was up with the whole Shikamaru thing at the ceremony? I mean-don't give me that look I know you were part of it." I said, somewhat breathless from all the dancing, as she began to protest.

"I wasn't really _directly _involved in it per say. I mean, Hinata, Tenten, and I were just planning the wedding and we were talking about the whole walking down the aisle thing and well, Kiba was having Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke over and we were just talking about how Shikamaru has always been sweet to you and I guess we might have possibly told him to walk you down." she finished, looking up at me like one of those puppies that just pissed on your brand new carpeting and doesn't want you to go berserk on them.

"Wait-back up. What do you mean, Shikamaru's always been 'sweet on me'? Last I knew he was the lazy-ass that loves pushing my buttons and I was the bitch that beat him to a pulp when he did." I said, looking at her incredulously as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That was _so _what-like five years ago at least? You know that he's always pushed your buttons just 'cause he can and he thinks you're amusing when you go all crazy-ass bitch on him." she explained, looking at me like I was some little five year-old.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Secondly, why didn't you set this master plan on anybody else, why not Hanabi or Hana? They're both single!" I cried, probably a bit too loudly since I received some odd glances my way.

"Well, I think Hinata's father would kill us if we did so much as try to distract Hanabi from her ever-so-important studies and work and such. Oh, and Kiba would probably have way too much fun messing with his sister to actually help her find someone good for her." she continued listing off, laughing a bit at the last part. I rolled my eyes and glanced to Kiba, who was currently whispering something to Hinata as they swayed on the dance floor.

"They really are great for each-other." Sakura mused as she watched Kiba and Hinata swaying on the dance-floor. They really were quite adorable.

"Yeah, it's amazing 'cause I'd usually be sick of all their lovey-dovey cuteness but something about them seems different, you know _genuine _I guess." I replied as I averted my gaze from the 'lovey-dovey' couple and back to my pink-haired companion.

"I totally agree, Temari. I mean really, just look at them! They're completely adorable. And imagine what their kids will look like!" Sakura gushed as she continued to list all the qualities their future kid will have. I sighed as she rambled and I scanned the room looking for something-_anything _that I could use as an excuse to get a break from Sakura's motor-mouth. Now, don't get me wrong I like the girl well enough but you can only take so much of Sakura per day. I think that's partially the reason why Naruto used to like Sakura so much, they were the only ones that'd be able to stand each-others' constant talking. Poor Sasuke, he must've gotten headaches all the time from them.

"Oh, Sakura. Look, I'm real sorry to leave like this but I have to get erm-some more sake." I said as politely as I could, motioning to my near-empty glass. Thank kami she was a bit tipsy or else she would've seen through that lie from a mile away.

"Oh sure, Temari. In fact, I haven't had Sasuke on the dance floor maybe I should drag him over here." she mused as I slowly edged away. After getting a safe distance from her, I sighed and made my way to the chip bowl. After all, I wasn't planning on getting wasted like last time I was with the Konoha Twelve. While on my foray for the chips I managed to get run into by a few tipsy couples, have my foot stepped on several times, and crash into someone.

"Oh, damnit." I groaned as I held my now-throbbing head.

"Ugh. Troublesome." a _very _familiar voiced grumbled as he rubbed his jaw. Now that you mention it, he actually looks pretty good. I mean, he's in a plain black and white suit but it works for him.

"Watch where you're going, baka." I said halfheartedly. I mean I'd rather be stuck with him than Sakura, after all.

"If I recall, _you're _the one that ran into _me_, troublesome woman." he retorted, still holding his jaw. Seriously, I wasn't running full-speed ahead it shouldn't hurt the crybaby this much.

"What, gonna start crying or something?" I teased, earning a scowl from him. Apparently I've touched a soft spot for him.

"Never gonna let that go, huh troublesome woman?" he asked, a bit of a chuckle to his voice. I smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"Nuh-uh. Just too good to let slip." I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Da-ddy!" Ai called as she rammed into Shikamaru, hugging him fiercely across his waist. He smiled and lifted her up, causing her to squeal and giggle.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked in a very un-Shikamaru like tone. A tone that I'd only seen him use around Ren.

"I want you to meet someone!" she exclaimed as she hopped out of her fathers arms and ran into the crowd, only to come back with a very familiar light brown haired boy with hazel eyes. I smiled and chuckled as I saw Shikamaru's face, it was truly priceless.

"This is Suoh, he's from Suna." she introduced, prodding said-boy and motioning for him to shake her fathers' hand. Suoh glanced at Ai, then at Shikamaru and promptly shot out his hand, blushing like mad.

"Suoh, this is my otosan." she said cheerfully as she watched them shake hands.

"Oh, and Temari-san!" she added, still with that completely contagious smile of hers.

"Konbanwa, Temari-sama." he said, bowing slightly as he turned to face me. I have to say, it took a lot not just to burst out laughing right there. After a few seconds of silence Ai, probably tired of the quietness, bid adieu and dragged poor Suoh somewhere else.

"So, I think I hear wedding bells, how about you?" I teased, earning me a glare.

"I think you're delusional, Temari." he retorted as he seemed to have that scowl permanently etched onto his face.

"Suoh's nice though. His parents are both fine jounin and their clan is really quite prestigious. He's considered to be our own little version of Neji in Suna, except he's really quite sweet. He's already beginning to master his clans' justu." I offered, heck I mind as well give the poor kid a running start if he wants to try to impress Shikamaru later on.

"That's great." he said absentmindedly as he watched Ai drag Suoh to the dance floor.

"Personally, I think it's cute. Him having a crush on her and all. He's the same age as her, I think. Maybe a few months older, actually." I continued, trying to catch Shikamaru's attention again.

"_Older_? She doesn't need an _older _guy around-heck she doesn't need _any _guy around until she's a genin!" he exclaimed, his face contorting to various forms I'd never seen before.

"Oh, I was thinking about his brother. He has a brother _and _sister, you know? He's actually a few months _younger_ than Ai." I continued teasingly, although I don't think he quite caught how much fun I was having with this. Oh well, mind as well milk it for its' worth.

"_Younger_? You make her sound like some sort of _cougar _or something! She's _seven_ years old, Temari. I mean, she-oh great, you're having way too much fun with this." he groaned as he saw me, who had struggled so hard _not _to laugh but then burst into uproarious laughter at the last second.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Just pushing your buttons. Oh, and so are you thinking I'm sort of _cougar_ then?" I chuckled, laughing outright when his face contorted yet again.

"That was different, troublesome woman. You were, what? Eighteen going on nineteen? They're seven going on _eight_." he continued, enunciating their ages quite clearly.

"Yeah, yeah well just you wait and see. I'm willing to bet all the yen I have in my coin-purse that Suoh's gonna come knocking on your door one day, asking for your daughters' hand in marriage." I said confidently, a smirk plastered on my face.

"I don't know, I just don't think that's possible." he replied, giving me a feeling that we were heading to one of _those _conversations.

"And why not?" I challenged, my voice faltering as I looked expectantly at him.

"I just don't think a relationship like that could ever work." he said simply, giving me a sad smile. I spotted Ai laughing gleefully as Suoh twirled her clumsily and I couldn't help but smile nostalgically, I could remember when that was Shikamaru and I. That was us before all those politicians and laws and such got between us.

We'd sworn to each-other that we wouldn't let distance nor politics get between us but soon enough people were getting suspicious and my visits to Konoha were getting more spread apart and we barely got to write to each-other for fear of being found out. I had still kept that ring he gave me all those years ago, only I wore it as a necklace during formal events and such. Thank kami nobody asked to see it up-close or else they might just spot that lovely little Nara clan symbol engraved along the rim of the ring. Heh. So much for that idea.

"Why don't we dance. Sakura's looking at us with that _look _of hers." Shikamaru said as he offered me his hand. I searched my surroundings and, sure enough, Sakura was peeking from behind Sasuke, glancing at Shikamaru and I. I smiled and let him take my hand in his.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" my favorite big-boned Konohan called from a small buffet table.

"Yeah, Chouji?" he asked as we stopped dancing. He kept hold of one of my hands and led me to Chouji.

"We're having a betting pool. It's on whether Tenten here is gonna have a girl or a boy. You two want in?" he asked as he motioned to the Konoha Twelve, including Kiba and Hinata, and the current pile of yen in the palm of his hand.

"Sure, why not?" he replied as he ruffled through his coat-pocket and pulled out a well-worn bill.

"I'm in too." I said as I pulled a bill from my kunai holster and placed it in Chouji's hand.

"Nice. So far, we have six bets on a boy and five on a girl." Chouji said as he organized the money and stuffed it in his pant-pocket.

"I'm betting on a girl." I said confidently as Tenten smiled, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I'm betting on a girl _and_ a boy." Shikamaru said as Chouji wrote our names and bets on a pad of paper.

"Oh kami, I'd better not have two. You hear that, squirt? Only one of you, please." Tenten said dramatically, looking down to her stomach.

"You know, I suggest we start another betting pool. I mean, tonight _is _about the happy couple." Naruto suggested mischievously as Sakura gave him a wary look.

"Oh kami, Naruto. If this is about that stupid wedding superstition again-" Sasuke began, only to be cut off by Naruto.

"No it's not about that! I think we should bet on how long it takes Kiba to get Hinata knocked up." Naruto suggested, looking as if he just came up with the most ingenious idea in the world.

"N-naruto!" Hinata squeaked as her face flushed dark red. Neji looked absolutely murderous at the thought of Kiba impregnating his dear cousin and Kiba looked scared shitless by Neji.

"Okay, maybe not. Although, how about we bet on how long it takes Shikamaru and Temari to get together?" Naruto offered. After I recovered from my momentary shock, I narrowed my eyes at him and was just to give him a piece of my mind when I was rudely cut off.

"You do know that we're _right here_, right Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as everyone else began recovering from their dumbstruck expressions.

"Yeah, but it's obvious and I mean it's not like you're getting any younger, Te-" he began, only to have Sakura cover his mouth.

"You _baka_!" Sakura screeched, drawing quite a lot of attention to herself for a second or two. She pulled at his ear and I'm pretty sure that she ended up leaving some sort of a dent there.

"If you weren't the Hokage and it wouldn't cause problems between the two nations, you'd be at the other side of this room, Naruto." I hissed as I stepped towards him, fixing his Hokage hat.

"Now, no need for that. Right Shikamaru?" Naruto laughed nervously, looking to Shikamaru with pleading eyes.

"Meh...let him off the hook this time, Temari. After all, once a baka always a baka." Shikamaru said as he put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the ever-so-sheepishly looking Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Waste of my time, anyways." I grumbled as I backed off.

"Besides, Naruto. I think a much wiser investment would be in Ai and that boy she's dancing with. I mean, she's just beaming. Look at how cute they are together!" Sakura gushed as she pointed to Ai and Suoh, who were still dancing together.

"Oh, we are most definitely _not _betting on my seven year-old daughters' love life." Shikamaru interjected, sending Sakura a momentary glare for even suggesting such a thing.

"I have to agree with Shikamaru, there." I added, giving him a wink of approval.

"However," he added, looking directly at me.

"-maybe someday they might end up together. Maybe sometime in the future." he added meaningfully, now letting his eyes stray to Ai and Suoh, who were now at the buffet table. I caught his eye and smiled sadly. _ Maybe someday_.

* * *


End file.
